Unexpected Return
by AMM3485
Summary: An unexpected visitor comes back into Manda's life and he doesn't get the warm welcome that he thinks he'll receive. RiddickxOC. AU. Rated M for language and Mature situations. I'm re-editing, update on progress soon.
1. Hey Honey, I'm home!

I was sleep. A dreamless sleep, well not totally dreamless, the dreams just didn't include what I really wanted to dream about. I was awoken at 3 in three morning to a pounding on my apartment door.

The intruding noise pulled me from my sadly uneventful sleep. I rolled over in my queen bed keeping my warm covers around my body. I look at the clock and swear loudly. I get out of bed, out of the warm and I trudge toward the sound of pounding getting louder and louder.

Groggy and irritated I fling the door open without even looking at the peephole to see who it was. I yawn and it obstructs my vision as I yell, "What the hell do you want!?"

My eyes adjust and I see a face of someone whom I hadn't seen in a very long time. He looked a little taken aback and I assume it was because I yelled at him. I open the door wider and I move towards it, a gesture for him to get out of the cold hallway.

He complies and I close and lock the door. I walk over to the fridge and I grab a beer. I'm fully awake now and I take in his appearance he's 6'3 now, bald as always and he has the same muscular tone as he always has. He's wearing goggles but then again they're sensitive to bright light so he would be wearing them, one would have though he would have gotten some dark glasses or something to change it up.

I pop open the beer and I dim the lights. He wanders into the living room and sits down taking in my cleanliness of my apartment and the various pictures and aesthetics I have around.

I move into the living room as he removes his goggles. He watches me as I move to the seat furthest away from the couch, sipping my beer along the way. I sit down the same way as always one leg beneath me and the other pulled up to my chest. We sit in silence because I'll be damned if I speak first.

He finally says slyly, "This is a nice apartment Amanda."

My eyes are probably piercing daggers when I look at him and I mumble, "Thanks."

Silence creeps up again. Uncomfortable silence as one would expect from him. I feel anger and hurt bubbling up inside of me. I quell it with the beer but the beer is starting to lose it's effectiveness. I down the rest and I slam it down onto the bar behind me. Showing my evident frustration, as if he couldn't smell it already, the asshole.

I blink Very bad move. I open my eyes to see his orbs staring into my hazel ones. His hands are on each side of my chair effectively trapping me beneath him and in the same second his lips are lighting mine on fire, I feel the clenching of my stomach as desire rushes through me but I throw it aside as I push him off of me.

I really must have caught him off guard because he fell thundering to the floor. I bolted upright and moved toward the kitchen, he grabbed my ankle and held me in place. I tried to turn to kick him and he grabbed my foot and totally off balance he pulls me to the floor next to him. He moves his hand over my abdomen blocking my attempt to get up. I struggle with his arm he's rolls onto me effectively pinning my legs to the floor by sitting on them and he grabs both of my arms and pins them above my head.

He moves his head dangerously close to mine. I turn my head away from him, anger coursing through, not fear. As much of an asshole he is he would never physically harm me, but mentally that's a whole different fucking ballpark.

I struggle against his hold trying to find some type of weakness in his hold that I can exploit but I see nothing, I'm not going anywhere until he lets me. I turn my head and I look into his eyes, those eyes that used to captivate me and hitch my breath were still as sexy as I remember.

"I missed you Amanda." His breath was husky and infuriated me even further.

"Fuck you Riddick, get OFF of me." I growl.

He laughs huskily. "That's no way to speak to someone when you're asking them for something, you know that Manda."

I growl, "It is when they're you and my name is **A**manda, asshole only people I care about can call me Manda, and imagine that, I don't give a shit about you."

He looked a little shocked but shook it off. "I'll get off you as long as you don't fight me, if you do we'll be right back into this situation and I might not be so nice next time Manda." He whispered the last line into my ear as if it were a secret and released me.

I sprang up and headed into the kitchen, I had hid a shiv on the roof of the fridge, just in case. I reached for it and grabbed it and a beer. He was standing beside me when I closed the fridge. He turned and slammed my body against the fridge, wrenching the shiv out of hand and throwing it into the ceiling out of reach.

"I taught you that one, remember that one Manda?" He smiled. He had me pinned against the fridge like he promised. Taking all control I had of the situation. He had my hands above my head, again. He moved both of my hands into his with a vice grip on my wrists and just as I was getting ready to drop the beer he grabbed it and drank it, easily keeping my squirming body pinned.

"Riddick, you fucking asshole, you actually came back and expected things to be exactly the way they were before you left. Are you really the stupid? You better keep a strong hold on me because I swear if you left me go I'm going kick you're balls into your brain. You actually had the nerve to come back here. Un-fucking-believable. Truly a feat that you—"

Riddick's lips were on mine again, taking advantage of the fact that my mouth was open he darted his tongue into my mouth and searching my mouth hungrily and I reacted before I could stop myself. I fought his tongue as he kissed me roughly. I met him at every turn. Hearing a low moan issue from my mouth is what snaps me back to reality.

I open my eyes and push him out of my mouth biting his lower lip, tasting the copper. He pulls back and I lick my lips with an evil grin across my face, my eyes sparking electricity.

"Hmmm…" He sucks the blood from his lip.

"I told you my name is **A**manda, Riddick."

"Well, Manda that's not the first time you've drawn my blood." He puts the beer down above me. "I could draw yours right now, but I want to work for it. No shivs, no blasters, just us. You threatened my balls lets see if you have the balls to go through with it."

He was staring straight into my eyes. "If I win you leave and you never come back."

"We both know how much you want me to be here so that's a really stupid agreement, but I'll bite." He loosened his grip on my wrists that are definitely going to be bruised tomorrow. He lets my body go and empties all of his shivs onto the counter and moves into the living room.

I follow behind him and he turns around and catches me off guard, hitting me in my jaw, splitting my lip. I stumble backwards but I keep my balance blocking his next punches. I charge toward him, throwing punches to his stomach and face. He blocks most of them, but I keep him occupied as I move my foot to crash into his groin.

He catches my foot and casts it away. He's holding back. I punch his body he blocks my punches more and more. He throws some punches at my abdomen and they're to fast for me to block. I double over and hold my stomach. He approaches me and I quickly sweep my leg out bringing him to the floor.

I leap on top of him and I knee his groin. I chuckle at his pissed off growl I move my elbow to his throat and I apply a little pressure to his Adams apple and he pushes me off of him. I am on my feet a second behind him, a second too late.

He charges towards me pinning me against the wall, knocking over a vase off of the table leaving it to shatter on the floor. He has his elbow against my throat but I continue hitting every surface I can as he applies more pressure to my throat. I look into his eyes and I see the animal staring back at me, his primal side must have been awakened when I kneed his nuts.

I start rasping for breath and Riddick brings his face close to mine, "Does this mean that I won?" He loosens the elbow so I can breathe but he keeps it there to prove that he can still take me out if he wants to.

My frustration is gone, it left when Riddick and I were dueling now all that is left is that feeling of emptiness and hurt that he caused me. I know he can smell the difference because he lets me go. I run into the bathroom and slam and lock the door.

I lean against the door as the tears fall down my face and I begin to sob, slamming my head repeatedly against the door. I want to feel anything but the pain that's coursing through my heart right now. I hold my hands to my face and I continue smashing my head against the door, it's starting to go numb and I don't care I just want anything but the hurt, the humiliation, the pain is blinding me. I fall forward onto the tiles curling my body into the fetal position and I rock myself back and forth trying to pacify my tears.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom just that the sky outside of the bathroom was turned a very dull pink. I knew that I looked a mess when I stood up, I didn't care either. I just wanted to lock the door of my room and stay there until the creator of this feeling in me was gone. I opened the door and weaved through the hallway until I got to my room. I locked the door. I climbed into my bed still the way I left it when he awoke me.

I cried silently as I pulled my covers over me and I settled my head against my pillow knowing full well I was going to be crying myself to sleep tonight.

"Are you alright Amanda?"

I closed my eyes but I didn't have the strength to be angry anymore. I exhaled. "No, I'm not."

I hear footsteps behind me and I feel the bed dip as he pulls me close to him. I don't have the energy to fight him as he encases his arms around me. I feel him behind me, the comforter is the only separating us.

"I'm sorry Amanda, I didn't mean to hurt you. I heard you in the bathroom… as you slammed your head into the door. I wanted to stop you but I know that you needed your space. I'm so sorry Amanda. I never wanted you to feel this way." His voice held remorse.

'Yet here you are. Back again after 5 years Riddick. You never even said goodbye. I just came back to find all of your stuff gone. No note, nothing, how was I supposed to feel Riddick? All those months we had together. You never gave a shit about me, did you?" I sit up so I can look into his eyes. I can't read his eyes but I plow on, "Not a word no communication even after the word got out that you were dead. Still here you sit ready to start where things left off. YOU broke my HEART!"

I'm standing now as I feel my anger coursing through me, where I got the energy I don't know. "And now you want me to just pretend like everything is the same as it was before. I feel empty and totally dejected and it's all your fault so don't you dare pretend like everything is fine and we can continue from where we were before." I move to the door. I need to get away from him, away from this apartment, maybe even away from this fucking planet. My brain is a flurry of activity. I blink, still a bad idea. He's in front of the door holding it shut.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I scream, my voice has a tone I've never heard before. He stays there, in front of the door, my only way out of this crap I'm in. He stays in the way. I start punching every part of him that I can reach, he doesn't stop me. I feel my tears falling as my arms start to lose their strength, I feel my legs weaken. I fall but Riddick catches me pulling me into his lap as I sob. My body shakes but he holds me firmly. My body is so weak and my eyelids get heavy leaving my breath to get steadier and steadier and as I lose consciousness I feel my body being lifted into strong arms.

To be continued...

A/N: Any comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for checking out my stuff.


	2. Unanswered Questions

A/N: I finished before my class because i just couldn't leave it alone. I'm hungry and I have class in a hour and we're dissecting so I don't really want to eat now. This chap I had to switch perspectives. If there are any mistakes towards the end I do apologize i kept looking at the clock to make sure i still had time to finish. Umm.. oh yeah. the book at the end is one of my favorite books. and on with the show:

She was finally asleep. I gathered her in my arms and put her back into her bed, looking at her body. She had gotten a little taller she went from 5'3 to 5'5 but she was still around 200 lbs. Her hazel eyes were just as beautiful as when I left. Her caramel complexion was complimented by her much longer curly dark brown hair, but that was nothing compared to her scent. She smelled so much more beautiful and devouring than before.

I looked at her as she slept and I pulled the covers around her, inhaling her scent as I did. Always the smell of blackberries and vanilla, it was her hand soap. She still used the same kind. That smell was always intoxicating for me. I tucked her into her bed making sure she would stay warm. I turned her head to look at the damage that she'd done while she was in the bathroom. There was a huge purpling bruise from where she repeatedly slammed it against the wall.

I swore at myself. She did this to herself because of me. One of the only people that have ever cared about me, hell the only person that I have never admitted I love and here she was bruised and beaten and it's my entire stupid, idiotic, fucking fault. I trace the bruise lightly with my fingertips and I move to the bruise forming on her neck. Why did I even come back, she would have been fine without me here to fuck up her life like I almost did the first time. But I wouldn't have been fine without her. Shit. Her scent is driving me insane.

I get off of her bed and I move out of the door and into the living room cleaning up the broken vase and everything else misplaced during the squabble we had. I was holding back, even though I wanted to spill her blood too, I really didn't want to hurt her. It was good for her too she got out her frustration and anger. I could smell it leave her, but when I finally got her against the wall I smelled the pain and hurt that was masked by her frustration.

When I let her go she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Supersensitive hearing is a bitch because I heard everything the sobbing the slamming the rocking. I knew that I could break that lock to the door and when I heard her slamming her head against the door I had run over behind it but I smelled her emotions and they were so raw that I had to leave her to herself. So I went to her room and waited for her. She was in there an hour, I thought about going to check on her but I resisted.

I heard the door creep open and I made sure I stayed in the shadows as she came into the room. When she started to cry I alerted her to my presence. I didn't smell fear, I hadn't the whole night either, that's my Manda, never been afraid of me. I crawled behind her when I didn't smell any anger coming off of her. Then she told me how she felt, brandished her emotions to me and it was enough to make me feel like shit. When she got off of the bed so she could look me in the eye I could smell her anger coming back, her pain was even stronger and I sat there shocked the entire time she spoke. I had never seen her so open before, so up front with her emotions.

It was all my fault that she was this fragile breaking down in front of my eyes. I saw her move for the door and I blocked it, refusing to let her leave and that's when she started pounding on me. I let her, I deserved it, and nothing she could do to me could match how I made her feel when I left. Her hits got weaker and she fell to the floor I fell underneath her and pulled her into my lap as she wept herself to sleep. I felt like shit, who am I kidding I feel like shit. I look at my surroundings.

I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen; I was so into recollecting that I was just doing this homey stuff without even realizing it. I must be getting fucking soft. I walk into the living room. I glance at the front door. I could just leave, find somewhere else to go leave sweet Manda here. All traces of me are gone, my shivs in the right places, her shiv in it's hiding place. I could just leave again and make her think that I was just a really realistic dream.

But the bruises, my bruises, the ones that were my doing. I can't and I curse myself for even considering it. I move to the kitchen to get a glass of water and I find some painkillers in her bathroom. I put them on her night stand, she's going to need them when she wakes up. I walk over to the hall and find a cover in the closet, I know I'm not going to sleep, but that doesn't mean I want to be cold while I'm awake. I walk around the living room closing all of the blinds so it's still dark.

I consider the couch but I figure she'd be happy if I was on the floor, I've hurt her enough already. So I lay on the floor pulling the cover over myself just thinking of how to explain everything to her. I'm telling her the truth that's an obvious one but I want to keep her safe. Yeah well I can't keep her safe from myself, asshole. I laid there with my eyes closed for a couple of hours thinking of what to do.

Then I hear movement from her room. She's not really a restless sleeper so I know she's awake. I consider going to her. She swears pretty loudly and I smell her physical pain. I dart up and charge into her room. She's holding her head and crying from the pain she's feeling. I turn to the night stand and I grab the pills and the glass of water. She's refusing to look me in the eye. Inside I'm elated that she didn't scream at me to leave her alone, probably would have, had it not been for her head.

"Here, take these." I hand her the pills. She looks at my hand and hesitates before grabbing and popping the pills. I hand her the water and she tries to down in it. Bad idea. I grabbed it before she dropped it so she could hold onto her head as pain shot though it. I forced her back down onto her pillows, she stiffened, but didn't protest. I handed her back the water but I warned her, "Slowly." She did as I said but she didn't look me in the eye the entire time. I wiped the tears of pain from her face and she still wouldn't look at me. I grabbed the glass from her hands and placed it on the nightstand I got up off the bed and turned to leave.

"You never answered my question." She was still turned away from me.

"Which one?"

"You know which one but if you want me to humor you I will. You never cared about me did you Riddick? I was just a notch in your bedpost. A line on your criminal record." She was still turned around but I liked that I couldn't see the hurt in her face and that she couldn't see the hurt in mine because this was the one time I couldn't hide it.

"You're in pain, those pills should keep you out for a couple of hours. I'll go and find something to heal your head." I turn to close the door

She chuckles, "Typical Riddick to run away from his problematic love life. See you in five years Richard."

She just used my first name. She's in pain. She just used my first name. She's in pain. I KNOW and if she wasn't Manda I would've slit her throat without hesitation. She's never used my first name before, never. Nobody uses my first name. It takes everything in me to close and not yank the door off its hinges.

I storm out of the apartment grabbing my cloak and my goggles. I put them on growling as I walk down the corridor of her apartment building. She's right in a way and that pisses me off even more. But not in this case I left to protect her. Protect her from my bullshit. I move out of the building staircase and out the front door. I move through the streets, sticking to the shadows. I have to get to my ship.

It takes me twenty minutes to get there unseen. I move up the ramp. I push in the code. Manda's birthday. 10-2-2345. I entered his ship and looked at the stairs leading to the pilot's seat, to another life away from Manda. But as soon as the thought creeps into my mind I shake it off. I move toward the med deck and I grab a wand and some syringes full of knockout drugs you never know when you'll need them.

I grab the bag full of the supplies and I head back toward the ramp. Richard. I drop the bag and head to my gym. I take the right and I go straight to the punching back left, right. The bag sways. Left, right, left, right, right, right, my mind is picturing a person, anybody really. Face, gut, face, chest, chest, chest. I hear my growl coming from my stomach. I kick the bag and break the metal holding it to the beam above my head. He bag flies 10 feet away from me. I swear loudly. I'm panting. I close my eyes trying to get my animal under control.

I pace the somewhat small training room. Richard, she had no fucking right. She said it to piss me off. Fuck, I'm playing right into her hands. She said it to make feel like her, pissed off, really pissed off. She's hurt physically and mentally and it's my fault. I had to leave. Fuck. I head out of the training room and into my bedroom. A little further down the corridor. I walk in and I head straight to the closet. I push the clothes aside and I lift up the secret compartment. I take out the picture of us.

I always kept it hidden in case some merc ever caught onto me. I never wanted them to use her against me. I didn't even want to take the fucking picture. She made me. She picked up the camera off the counter and sat next to me. I looked up from what I was reading. From her, to the camera, then back to her.

"No."

"Riddick." She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please, it's not going to steal your soul. If you had one that is." We laughed.

"Really, I thought the camera would break, you know having your fat ass in the picture and all." I took advantage of the shock on her face and I kissed her, darting my tongue into her mouth. I reached for the camera and I snapped the picture. She was pissed at me for days for calling her fat, but she got me back. She turned off the hot water heater when I was in the shower. Man, was that water cold. I yelled out, "Holy shit!" I heard her cackling in the other room and when I came running out of the bathroom we were all over each other.

I purposely teased her to get her back for that cold ass water. The sex that day was incredible. Sex with Manda was something else entirely. It was different than with the random whores on the various planets I visited. Her face when she came. The noises she made, the way her body contracted around me. It was more than just sex with her. It had passion you couldn't fake what we had. I look down at my erection. Great. I put the picture back into the compartment and I move the clothes back.

I pull off my black shirt and I throw it in the corner as I head to the shower and turning the water onto scalding hot. I pull off the rest of my clothes and I get in. I feel the heat against my body I stick my head underneath the spray and I let it wash over my body. I look down at my erection. I exhale and I flip the water to stone cold. It works, my erection disappears. I flip the water back to hot and I wash up, making sure to shave my head and my face. I step out of the shower and I grab a towel and wrap it around myself.

I grab the usual black tank top and cargo pants. I grab my boots and out them next to me. I get dressed quickly. I go to gym and I grab my goggles and my discarded cloak and I head back to the ramp, I pat myself to make sure I put all of my shivs in place. I snatch the bag and I briskly leave the ship. It takes me 15 minutes to get back. After I spring up the stairs I realize I don't have the key to her place. I feel the door joint and sure enough it's there. The spare key. I fucking told her to get rid of these things. Does she ever fucking listen?

I open the door and close it silently. I move stealthily I don't know if she's awake yet, and I definitely don't want to wake her up if she's asleep. I move to the living room and I drop the bag and my cloak onto the couch and I move to the kitchen. She needs to eat when she wake up, especially after I use the wand. I move toward her room door she's still sleeping. Good. I move back into the kitchen and I begin to scramble some eggs. I grab some ham out of the fridge and I pan fry it. I toast some bread and I make sure everything is the way she likes it, or the way that she used to like it anyway.

I move to put the food in the microwave and I close the door. I go back to the med bag and I silently go back to her room. I move towards her. She is still and her heartbeat is slow. She's still out. She should have been up by now. I move over to her. I open the bag and I pull out the wand. I sit next to her and I run it over the back of her head. The swelling goes down and I keep it there a little longer to stop the tenderness. I let the wand linger over the bruise on her neck from my elbow. When that's gone I run it over the handprint on her wrists. Too bad I can't use this stupid thing on her heart. Heal every ache I've ever given her.

She stirs and I move to get up, she had to have felt me moving because she grabbed my hand. I stopped moving. She turns over and I see her eyes are bloodshot and a ping of guilt hits me.

"Thank you for healing me…" She pauses and looks away. "…and for staying. You didn't have to especially after the way I treated you. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Manda. I was the only asshole in this situation not you." I had to change the topic. "There's breakfast in the kitchen for you and I'll go run you a bath." I leave the room before she can say anything else to me. I don't want her to. I go to the bathroom and I run the hot tap. It'll probably be 45 minutes before she comes in here so I fill the tub with water as hot as possible. I grab her bath salt container and I throw some in. I know she hate baths but that's what she needs for her bruises and I won't take no for an answer.

I walk past the sink and I spot the hand soap. Blackberries and Vanilla. I grab the soap and I inhale the smell that always makes me think of her. I never washed my hands with this girly shit but I was tempted to just so I could smell it, smell her. I put the soap down and I walked out the door. I head into the kitchen and I lean against the counter. She's eating slowly, as usual. She always eats slowly.

"You still use the same hand soap." I have to break the silence.

"You loved it and so did I, why fuck up a good thing?"

"You still you food the same."

"A lot of things changed over five years but my taste buds stayed the same." She wanted that to sting and it did. "You never answered my question, Riddick." She was looking up at me. Into my eyes. The first time all day. She was trying to read my expression. Can't knock the girl for trying. I didn't smell any anger just the hurt now heavy with confusion.

"I didn't answer because I thought it was obvious how I felt about you. I left to protect you." She put down her toast and stood up moving slowly toward me.

"If you would have told me that there was trouble Riddick I would have understood. I would have left my life behind. Who am I kidding you are my life. I had no one when you left."

"That's why I didn't say anything, you would have wanted to come with me, stay with me. You only would have gotten hurt."

"Opposed to the hurt I' feeling now? Riddick you should have given me a choice, or in the very least explained what happened. You left. No note, nothing."

"I HAD TO!"

"Then explain to me why you had to leave. This entire conversation you keep saying that you had to leave but you're refusing to explain your actions. I want to know WHY. It's not that hard. Jesus Riddick!" She turned away from me and started walking to the other side of the kitchen.

I grabbed her and turned her around rougher than I intended to. "You really want to know?" She didn't say anything so I continue, "They found me. They found you. They found out about us. Stupid fucking mercs found me, they figured if they got to you then they could get to me, get me to surrender. I got soft I wasn't perceptive until it was too late. I saw them coming to the apartment we used to have. I saw that fucker Johns coming to do God knows what to you. I had to stop them. I grabbed him from behind and we made a deal. I would come quietly and I wouldn't kill any of his men as long as he left you alone and left you out of my criminal record. I told him if he didn't take my deal I'd snap his fucking neck. He reluctantly agreed and I told him I'd be at his ship in five minutes. That's when I grabbed my shit and I took off.

"But Johns lied. He had you picked up anyway they knocked you out and dragged you onto the ship when I saw you in the holding cell I flipped out and I slaughtered them all. You looked unharmed but I took you to the med bay anyway. I wanded you and I saw that one of those fuckers had raped you while you were unconscious at least I think you were unconscious. I healed you and I found a revitalizer, I switched it to memory swipe and I took a day off. I took you back to the apartment and I put you in bed. I left because what happened to you was my fucking fault, all on my head. I didn't want any mercs to know about you, I didn't want to see you hurt the way that you were again. I felt that leaving a note would make you look for me so I just left."

There it was out, done. I told her the truth. The truth that I didn't really want her to know. I let hand go. I smelled her fear but it wasn't of me, it was what I had just told her. Her face was stone. She wasn't crying. That's a good sign right? I watched her, she watched me. I saw her reach out her hand to me, but she stopped. She looked from her hand to me.

"Thank you Riddick." Her voice was a whisper, she never whispered. She walked over to me. She held my face in her hands and kissed my cheek. She walked away and I wanted to follow her but she needed to process what I had just told her. Understand why I left. So I watched her walk into the bathroom and close the door. I didn't hear the lock slide. She trusts me now. At least enough to keep the door unlocked. I moved to the couch and I sat down grabbing a book on the way there. It was her favorite a really old book about a woman who is a vampire with amnesia. She has no one because her family was killed and she would have been too had she not escaped. She goes on a quest to rediscover herself and find her families murderers. She always said that the book was the perfect vampire love story. I had never read it I just knew what she had told me. So I sat and waited for her to finish her bath reading Fledgling by Octavia E. Butler.


	3. Coming to Terms

A/N: okay the next chapter. Okay I really need to slow down I've written an uploaded two chapters today. The dissection was totally cool. We did Sheeps brains. Totally stellar lol. They're not that bad I swear they're totally interesting I swear. Sorry about my grammar and typos last chapter, I know they're there let me fix them just give me a couple of days. Oh and thanks to my reviewers: Maddsy, Snooze, and Notafraidtolive. You guys rock my socks!

I hate baths. I truly and utterly hate baths. But I peel off my clothes and soak because I know that Riddick wouldn't have taken no for an answer. Plus I needed to think mill over what he had just told me. I didn't want to believe it. But why would Riddick lie about something like that? He wouldn't. It happened. I can't believe it. Riddick hid this from me. Fucking bastard. He did it for my own good.

Damn it. Fucking asshole mercs. Raped. Me. I can't even get my mind to grasp that concept. Raped? Me? Riddick found out. He must have blamed himself. He was trying to protect me. Riddick blames himself for those dickless mercs raping me. I can't remember it. I don't want to. I'm happy he wiped my memory. He killed for me. He left for me.

I think back on all of that anger that I had when woke up and he was gone. All of his stuff was gone and then it hit me two weeks later that he wasn't coming back. I cried myself to sleep for weeks. Going over in my head what I could have done wrong, if he would only come back I could fix it. Why won't he come back. I really want him to come back even if it's just to say "I left my toothbrush." Just to hear his voice again hear his laugh.

I cursed him after I finished blaming myself for what happened. I found every flaw in him that I could. Over possessive, over bearing, demanding: but that was what made Riddick, Riddick, and if I didn't like that we wouldn't have stayed together as long as we did. After a year I still blamed him for leaving me. I declined advances from other men because they weren't Riddick. But Riddick left. I never forgave him for leaving even after five year had passed.

I had never even considered him leaving to help me. I thought he left to go take "Riddick vengeance" on some stupid merc he just discovered in hiding somewhere after he gave Riddick a paper cut and ran. He should have told me what happened. I wouldn't have wanted to know, but I should have been able to decide for myself. Fucking Riddick. I have to stop cursing Riddick he saved me.

It was his fault I was in that room in the firs place. His criminal record, his murders, his—STOP. I don't blame him, I love him and if I had to die for him in order to save his life I would. I would gladly lay my life down. I have nothing without him. My life is nothing without him in it. I have no family and even less loyal friends. He would do the same for me, die for me go to prison, Hell, for me. To save me. He left to protect me. I can't believe it.

When he told me the story, his face, it was masked in something other than anger, shame? Disgrace? He blamed himself? He blamed himself. That's why he waited so long to come back. He had to fake his death so I could be safe. We could be safe. He did it all to protect me from his past. From his merc filled future if he didn't take matters into his own hands they would have been hunting him forever.

They would have been hunting me to hunt him forever. I get it now. He does love me. I get it. Oh my God this entire time I was blaming Riddick and treating him like shit and it wasn't his fault he did it to help me. To protect me from danger and harm. But he was to late I had already been hurt.

Why didn't he tell me before? Fucking Riddick. He blames himself. I rose out of the bath. He blames himself. I grabbed a oversized towel and wrapped it around myself. He blames himself. I opened the door of the bathroom. He was reading my favorite book. He remembered. He blames himself.

"Riddick."

He puts the book down and is standing next to me faster than usual.

"What's wrong?" Alarm evident in his voice.

I put my hands on the sides of his face. "I don't blame you. I never will blame you. It's not your fault Riddick I swear to you it's not. I would die for you. You didn't… rape… [I can barely bring myself to say it aloud me Riddick. Please don't blame yourself. Please Riddick it's not your fault." As I spoke he couldn't look me in the eye, but I made him. He needed to understand. His eyes were clouded with guilt.

"I brought you into this world Manda—"

"I knew who you were Riddick and this doesn't stop my love for you Riddick. I understand everything. I'm sorry for acting like you had a choice in leaving. You did it for me and I understand. I really do." His hands moved to my hips. "You did it for me and I thank you for doing it to me. I understand I truly do. Please don't blame yourself."

"Don't apologize, what happened to you was my fault. I shouldn't have even stayed with you as long as I did. It **was** my fault and I'm so sorry for what they did to you. I just wanted you to be okay. If that meant away from me then that was the sacrifice I had to make to be sure that you were safe. After I found out what they did to you I flipped out. I almost killed myself for letting that happen to you. I can't believe that I was so stupid. To take him at his word. Those fucking mercs. I'm sorry. I should have told you before, I just couldn't bring myself to even want to talk to you after…"

He looked away and I felt his hand leaving my waist. I grabbed them and I put them back where they were before and I grabbed his face once again turning him to face me. "I DON'T BLAME YOU." I told him sternly leaning in I pecked his lips. "I don't." I kissed him again. "Thank you for wiping my memory and for protecting me, killing for me." I kissed him again lingering wanting him to deepen the kiss. He understood. He ran his tongue over my lips and I opened them allowing him to finally kiss me. I grabbed his head attempting to deepen the kiss even further. We lost ourselves in that kiss. It wasn't rough or needy it was like acceptance and soft as he massaged my mouth with his. It was incredible we almost forgot that we needed to breathe.

I had to break the kiss, I didn't trust him enough to let my mouth go. I rested my forehead on his as we both panted trying to catch our breath. Our breath mingled as I opened my eyes and looked into those silver orbs of his. I peeled myself away from his embrace and I pulled him down the hall into the bedroom. I sat down and I pulled him down next to me. I pulled the cover over us as he pulled me close as I layed down I pulled him closer to me and he wrapped his arms around my still towel-clad body.

"I forgot to heal your lip."

I instinctively licked my split and slightly swollen lip. "Fuck it, I like it. Plus, it makes me think of the one I gave you." He chuckled. He kisses my forehead.

"Go to sleep Riddick. I know you didn't sleep last night especially after the way that I acted." He moves his lips to say something but I put my finger to his lips to stop him. "No. Go to sleep, Riddick. Not watch me as I sleep. Go to sleep." I put my head down and I closed my heavy eye lids.

I stirred from my sleep and moved a little. I felt Riddick's eyes on me. "Riddick go to sleep!" His grip on me tightens. I'm comfortable. I drift back to sleep.

I awaken and I see Riddick still has his arms around me. Great. How am I going to get up to pee now? I turn in his arms and I look at his face. He's awake I know he is. He's Riddick with bat ears. He heard my breathing change and felt my heart rate increase.

"Are you going to fake sleep and make me pee on myself or what Dick?" I know he hates Dick but he was the one preventing me from peeing.

"That's cold woman." We chuckle.

"You're the one preventing nature, let me go." He releases me and I run to the bathroom. I did have to pee but I was remembering something. One thing Riddick never knew about me was that I may seem like a heavy sleeper but I can still hear when I'm sleeping. I was asleep for it had to have been twenty minutes. I was sleep how was I supposed to know I don't have a digital watch sewn onto my eyelids. Then I heard him, but my mind was so fogged with sleep I didn't awaken.

"I'm sorry Manda. It was all my fault. I should have protected you. It's my fault they got to you. You may not blame me but I blame me and that's always been good enough. I shouldn't have made that stupid deal. Fear went through me when I saw them. Plain no substitute fear and I shouldn't have let my feelings get so strong for you. I should have seen this coming, prevented it. It's really all my fault. I should have protected you. I failed you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you.

"I should have asked you before I wiped your memory. I just took all of the control from you like you couldn't handle yourself if the situation would have come to your attention. I should have told you everything. I was so strung up on protecting you that I didn't consider exactly how much leaving would hurt you. I missed you so much. I can't even put it into words. I'm so sorry I made you feel this way." Then I stirred in my sleep and I told him to go to sleep and then we both fell asleep.

He would never have told me that while I was awake. He wanted to feel the guilt. Fucking Riddick. I just store what I remember him saying in the back of my mind for later. I won't bring it up, not yet. I finish pulling up my pants and I go to wash my hands, I chuckle at the scent of the soap. Blackberries and Vanilla.

It has always driven him insane. That's why I kept it. It was a subtle reminder of him. I dried my hands and walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway. I was in the bathroom a while piecing together the memory I thought he would be in the kitchen by now but he wasn't.. I had barely opened the door to the bedroom before I was in his arms as he smelled me. I was beside myself with laughter. Who knew soap was Riddick's secret weapon.

He pulled me backwards onto the bed. I was laying on top of him, my back to his chest, still giggling. "Riddick. Seriously this soap fetish makes you a little crazy after you wake up, now let me up so I can feed myself." I feel a prick in my arm. Fear is flooding my senses. Riddick never wears a jacket, a cheap one at that. Who the fuck is behind me I squirm but my arms are already lead. I smell cheap liquor and cigarettes. The smell make me want to vomit. Where's Riddick and how the fuck did this prick get into my apartment. I can't move, Why can't I move?

"That would be the muscle relaxer in the sedative, don't worry I won't rape you, again." I open my mouth to scream for Riddick and I flail my arms as much as I can but all I do is further circulate the sedative. I wish he would have fought like a man I would have kicked this fucking merc's ass. Slit his throat for raping me, for having the balls to face me again. I'm going to bleed this fucker just wait until I get the chance. I push the fear from my mind and replace it with fury. I won't let him see my fear.

"Hmm… Most women would seriously flip out right now. You must be Riddick's girl after all." I manage to turn my head, it had to be the adrenaline. I spit in his face. He slapped me, hard. It stung like a bitch. Now it's on. "I just want you to pass on the message that's all. He's failed to kill me, again, and that I still remember you, his sweet Manda. I understand why he like's you, you are a good fuck and feisty after all. I would relive it right now but I don't have the time. You'll be out an hour so don't forget to tell him that I'm back and that I'll be waiting for him. Thanks sweat pea." He smacked my ass roughly beneath the towel as I lost my grip on reality and I lost consciousness.


	4. Batman and Coffee

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming, because I know I sure as hell didn't hahaha. Well I'm back by popular demand I guess and seriously As soon as I woke up this morning I was swimming with plot line ideas and I couldn't go back to sleep. Lol. Well I have 4 classes today so it may be a little short I don't know yet I'm going where my chi takes me. Thanks again to Notafraidtolive you make me sit here and type instead of living my life like a normal person.

When she woke up, I woke up. The change of pace in her heartbeat has always woken me up. She knew I was gripping her on purpose and she called me out on it. She always has. I let her go to the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen and I search the cabinets. I can't find any. What the fuck. How the hell does she not have any coffee? She loves coffee, she has to be out. Damn it. I grab my cloak and goggles and I head for the door. Wait, what if she comes out and you're gone? Paper and a pen. I grab it off the fridge and scribble "I need caffeine! R" There we go I stick it on the fridge and I head out the door. I want to hurry up. Things just don't feel right today. I head into the coffee store. I get her a macchiato, her favorite, and I get mine black. I don't like to water it down. You ruin it that way.

I make my way back through the apartment building. I have a key now, because I took the spare key. I have to make a mental note to tell her that she should get rid of it. People could get in that way. Bad people. It feels different in the apartment. She's out of the bathroom and she's not in the kitchen. I thought she'd be in the kitchen. I walk into the bedroom and she's sleeping. Man, that girl can sle— I stop walking and I put the coffee on the countertop next to the communicator. Cigarettes and cheap whiskey? What the fuck. I walk over to her and I shake her. "Manda, wake up."

She's still out. Her heart rate is deadly slow and her breath is coming slowly as well, slower than usual. What the fuck. I look under her eyelids. They're dilated. Amanda doesn't do drugs. She hates them. She also hates cigarettes and whiskey. Who was here? I search her arms and there it is. A pin prick. I search the bed. I don't see a needle. I look through all of her drawers. Nothing. What the fuck is going on. Somebody had to have been here. Her skin smelled of them. Who the fuck? I have to calm down, it could have been a neighbor hugging her and I don't want to lose my mind over something pointless.

I take her coffee and place it on the night stand, she never liked it scalding hot anyway. I walk into the kitchen and I sit down just contemplating. That smell, it's familiar. Really familiar, I just can't place it. I need to remember. I rake through all of the people that I've ever met when I was with her those 11 months and I don't remember that smell on them. I'm running through them and I hear a rustle coming from the room. She's up. I give her a few seconds so I can think of how to ask her. And then I hear her.

"RIDDICK!" Crying. Fear. I run into the room and she's sitting there with legs drawn into her chest and she jumps when she sees me enter the room. She sobs with relief and she jumps into my arms, sobbing into my chest. I whisper soothing words to calm her down. What the fuck just happened. I have to let her breath before she can talk. I curse my stupidity and coffee. She calms down enough to breathe and she looks at me. I smooth her hair and I look into her. The fear is gone now replaced by relief and restlessness. "Riddick, you left."

"I went to get us some coffee, you were out. I left a note on the fridge."

"No… Riddick you left and I thought you were still here. I came into the bedroom. I thought you were holding me. It wasn't you." Who the fuck! "He pulled me onto the bed and stuck me with the stupid sedative before I even made the connection." She pulled away and pulled her arms around herself. He who I'm going to kill whoever it is. I try to keep my emotions in check. She has to finish the story. "He said he wasn't going to rape me, again." My brain suddenly remembers. Johns. That fucking son of a bitch is still alive. He had the brass nuts to come back and attack my Manda. I'm going to make sure this fucker is dead this time. My eyes flashes red and she can see it but she continues, "I spit on him and he hit me," She's rubbing her face, it was a dim red. "He wants me to tell you that you didn't kill him and he still remembers me and that he's waiting for you now."

That fucking bastard. I look at Manda. She's leaving something out. I know her to well. I yank the towel from around her and I turn her around. A handprint. Red and menacing on her ass. Fury builds up inside of me. I can't even contain the growl that slips off my lips. I wrap her in her towel pretty roughly I can barely breathe. The hate is seething through my veins. I can't even begin to describe the things I have planned for Johns going through my mind. Wait. Something isn't right. She's not angry. Why isn't she angry?

"Riddick," she grabs my face, "I'm just a tool to him to infuriate you. You need to think of a plan. He wants you to come ready to slice anything in your way." And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Does she want me to take it easy on him? "He's expecting you to be inconsolable filled with primal rage like you are right now. You need help. Let me help you Riddick." Hell No. "Together we can handle this." When the fuck did this become a we? Last time I checked she wasn't Furyan. Her name isn't Riddick. But I brought her into this. She deserves her vengeance as well. "You have to believe me. I'm not as weak as you think. He's not expecting both of us." The anger is clouding my eyes. She kisses me. She tastes sweet. She always has. I open my mouth to protest trying to talk into her mouth and she runs her tongue over my teeth slowly. I growl as I feel some of my fury ebb away, replaced with desire for her. She's doing it to distract me. She's doing a hell of a job.

I break the kiss and I look into her eyes. She's still not angry. Why does she always have to be the clear headed one? She has a right to be angry, why doesn't she want vengeance. If she did that would be another reason to tell hell fuck no. Vengeance is always messy you have to take an opening to hurt if the opportunity arises but vengeance always wants you to maim and torture. That's how you get caught.

"No."

She exhales. "I thought you would have worked this out by now Riddick. Every time you try to protect me, you hurt me." Wow, can you say harsh. Not every time. "You need me, he underestimates me just like you. He won't expect me to be on your side Riddick. You have to trust me."

"I don't underestimate you and no." She's so stubborn and it's really getting annoying.

"Riddick, you have no idea what he could be planning. You need me. Stop being so stubborn and agree to help. You do know what help is don't you?" Now she's being condescending.

"No Amanda. You're not going to get hurt again because of me That's my final answer. There is no negotiation in this. You can't handle it."

I smelled her irritation before I saw it on her face. "No you didn't just tell me what I can and cannot handle Riddick. I am not a fucking child. I can take care of myself. And who do you think that you are that I need your permission. I'm going to do this with or without you Riddick. I have a stake in this. I want in. I am in. And that's my final answer."

I growl as our eyes meet. "No, you're not in. This isn't some fucking game. You could die. I'm not letting this happen. And if you try to fight me, you know who's going to win." My own anger is prominent now.

She paused for a moment and she turned around as if she was ashamed. "One thing you have never known about me Riddick. . When I'm sleeping I can hear everything around me." Oh shit. "Even if I'm dead sleep I can hear mostly everything but I don't connect it all until I'm awake. Riddick I heard you last night. Why are you making yourself feel this way? " Fuck me. I don't want to be here. She turns around to face me. "Riddick. I know how your primal side operates, and I know that you will not forgive yourself until you have done me a favor." She better not. "Riddick. You won't have to blame yourself if I go with you. It's an eye for an eye. You let me down, hypothetically, and now you owe me this one favor."

I can't even pretend to hide my anger as my face stiffens and my eyes are narrowing. She catches my expression. "Riddick don't look at me like that. I'm not some burdensome little puppy that you found by the sewer that need you to care for it 24/7. I can take care of myself and if this is the only way to prove this to you then this is how it has to be it Riddick."

Before I even realize what's happening I have my elbow against her throat with her back against the bedroom wall. I'm growling with my face close to hers. How dare she. She did this shit on purpose. I'm trying to protect her, she said she understood. Does she want to die? I smell her surprise. I took her off guard. How the fuck did she think I was going to react?

"Don't fuck with me on this." I don't know if I'm hurting her or not and I couldn't really care less.

She looked deep into my eyes as she spoke. "You're not going to physically hurt me Riddick, not on purpose. You know I don't fear you, so why are you still trying to intimidate me?" She had her nose to mine. She was in my face.

A feral growl escapes my lips as I remove my elbow from her throat and I punch the wall with my right hand, two inches from her face, my fist punches straight through. I feel the pain in my hand, but I don't care. I storm out of the room and I go to the bathroom slamming the door and seriously loosening the hinges. I run my hand absently under the cold water. I don't have a fucking choice. Fucking Amanda.

This is going to end badly. It's not going to go according to plan. This never works according to plan. I work solo. Damn it, she's going to get hurt, it'll be my fault all over again. No, it'll be her fault, she's the one who wants this shit so bad, to play fucking Batman, why else use my animal side against me? She better fucking know what she's doing, this isn't one of her fucking movies. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her over this shit, something I can clearly handle myself. I have to let her do this. She's backed me into a corner, I owe her this much.

But, I hate being in the corner. Believe me. I grab a hand towel and absently blot my hand letting the pain try and rid of these negative thoughts. If she's on board I have to be positive and try to make whatever plan we come up with fool proof. I hate this. I fucking hate this. I turn the water off and I throw the bloody towel into the wash basket in the corner of her bathroom.

I open the door and she's leaning against the door, dressed with the medical wand in her hand. "Are you done punching holes in my wall, because it'd be pointless to wand your hand if you're just going to break it after I'm done." I move to snatch the wand out of her hand but she moves her hand away. I could have grabbed it from her if I wanted. "I can do it." Her eyes are telling me to just deal with it and I put my arm down. She pushes me to the living room, or shall I say I let her push me into the living room. She pushes me onto the couch and holds out her hand. I put my right hand in it.

She runs the wand over my hand slowly. I avoid her gaze when she's done she brings my hand up to her mouth and kisses it. "All better."

As I turn to look at her and she's leaning onto me, her lips on mine. Fire is running through me as I deepen the kiss. I hungrily grab at the back of her head trying to deepen the kiss even further. I pull her body closer to mine lifting her and putting her onto her back. I break the kiss and I place gentle kisses along her neck. I gently nip at her pulse feeling it quicken from my movements across her. I let hands roam from her lower back to her stomach and brushing her breast lightly.

"Riddick." There was a sense of urgency to her voice I had never heard from her before. I immediately stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I haven't…" She exhales. "I haven't had sex since you left… since I was raped." I moved my hands from her breasts and back to her lower back, lifting her into my lap. "I'm sorry, Riddick. It's just a lot to process. I mean with everything that's happened over the past couple of days. I just need a little time, that's all. I'm so fucking sorry Riddick—" I stop her explanation with my lips tenderly waiting for her to deepen it, which she did. Running her tongue along mine, gently caressing me and wrapping her forearms around my neck as my hands move from her back to her face.

I gently pull us apart and I look into her eyes. "My sweet Manda what did I tell you. Stop apologizing. I understand and I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable. This isn't your fault Manda. You need to believe that. You have to. I would never be mad at you for something like this." Her eyes are filled with shame and then I see them brighten.

"Let's make a deal Riddick." What is it with her and deals today? "I won't blame myself for this and you won't blame yourself for what happened," Low blows all over the place today I must be rubbing off on her. I still can't believe that she heard what I said to her last night. "I mean letting me help you get Johns stops your primal side, but this is for you. For my Riddick." She was looking at me so expectantly I didn't have a choice and even though I knew that this was going to be a long battle within myself I said,

"Deal."


	5. Bullet Holes

A/N: I seriously struggled with this one folks serious changes and rechanges. I figure it's now or never. A couple more chapters left. Thanks to my reviewers. They make it seem like I'm not talking to a wall. Seriously guys review even if it's a your story sucks because… I can take constructive criticism.

The plan has been set and I'm setting it in motion. Riddick hates it but we have no choice. Riddick isn't a pussy and he isn't going to run and I want to get some closure. I walk lazily through the market towards the docks in case I'm being watched.

I have a transmitter in my hair, buried into the intense up do I put it into. I hid a shiv in there in case things don't work out. I'm wearing a tight sensual outfit, but comfortable, just in case. I don't intend on completely sticking to the plan, but Riddick doesn't need to know that right now. I want to get my answers before Riddick comes to kill him. I'm close to the docks. I speak slowly making the littlest movements with my mouth.

"Here we go Riddick."

I walk to the ship and the ramp opens. I enter and I look around, I see no one but Johns, but I know he has a crew somewhere in hiding.

"You're not Riddick."

"I'm pretty aware I don't have a dick, I thought you were to. If I did that'd mean you like dick, wouldn't it?" Johns chuckles.

"What are you doing here? You looking for some real man?"

"Raping an unconscious woman let's you consider yourself a real man? Hmm I would have thought the opposite." His barking laugh is unexpected.

"Sweetheart, you were anything but unconscious. You loved every second of it." I feel my anger building but I keep a stony exterior.

"Well Riddick actually wiped my memory, but I don't need to remember to assume that your shortcomings probably didn't do the trick for me." He stares. I hear laughter for a split second, four voices. I crack a smile. It's working.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't we talk I mean, you didn't hesitate to rape me. I usually like to have a little pillow talk after sex, I just though maybe we could catch up five years later. You know? How many other women have you raped? How many STD's you have gotten from random whores? How much you were planning on spending on your sex change operation." Distant laughter, at least four people maybe five this time. "Oops, was that supposed to just be between us?" I grin.

"Didn't you tell your crew how your perverted taste for rape got your last crew killed? All on your conscious, that one is. Sad, really. If I didn't know any better I'd call you a bold faced liar." Hurried whispers. He hadn't told them. "How pathetic Johns."

"How much of a pussy are you that you can't face Riddick yourself. He's not that hard to take down. I did. I guess it's my womanly charm. But I thought since you are indeed dickless it would be come pretty easy to you. But then again it seems you like it up the ass anyway..." My lips curl as he snarls and charges toward me, slamming me whole body against the wall. Safe word to tell Riddick I'm fine. I wouldn't call him this on any other occasion so it was a safe bet. I just hope Riddick doesn't charge in and get me shot.

"Baby, you don't scare me. I mean you think you're the shit, but you had to sedate me so I wouldn't kick your ass earlier. Afraid of a woman? How unbecoming. I bet you rape all your women because they can't stand to look at your fucking face. I feel the bile at the back of my throat as I speak." His grip tightens on my throat and I chuckle, pissing him off even more.

"Why do you assume that Riddick even cares about me, he doesn't. Hate to break it to you. I hate him. He handles me. He thinks he is all man and he's not. Your dick is probably bigger than his. I just came here to let you know that he's all ready for you, minus the bow. I sedated him in my apartment. Take the asshole and don't look back. I hate him and I hate that he came back to my apartment after five years. He's to blame for the shit I've been feeling for the past five years. You and him can go suck a dick and get off my planet."

Johns keeps his hold on my neck. He narrows his eyes at me keeping me in his sights when he's speaking to his men, "Go to her apartment as see if she's telling the truth."

I move to push away his body when he doubles his grip. I choke from the pressure on my wind pipe as his men walk past us. Five of them

"You have five seconds to get your hands off of me." I'm not afraid Riddick will be here in a couple of minutes, until then I got it. I think. I gave him the signal and the number of people after him. I just hope he doesn't get hurt before he comes and plays my knight in shining armor. I watch too much fucking TV.

"You and I have some unfinished business."

"Do we now?" I swiftly kick him in the nuts. He loosens his grip on my throat. And I deliver blows to his face as he doubles over. I move for my shiv but he tackles me to the ground. I snap my thighs closed. I'm on my own until Riddick gets here. I can handle it. It's one on one. Dig deep Amanda.

"I'm going to fuck you better than Riddick ever has." He pins my hands over my head and roughly tears at my clothes. I move my hand into my hair and I grab the shiv. He's too busy thinking he's going to get some to notice. What an idiot. I flip our bodies over and put the blade to his neck.

"Hmm… Why must men always think with their dicks? Riddick was never stupid enough to give me room to move when he pins me." I move my blade down as I speak and I see the look of horror on his face. "Why did you rape me?

"I wanted Riddick to suffer."

"You're lying we both know Riddick only gives a shit about his fucking self. Try. Again."

"It's true. When Riddick came for you, I was gone. He slaughtered the entire crew. I saw the tape. His face. It was raw fury. He flipped when he saw you. That's always been the way to get to Riddick, through innocent victims like you. He doesn't love you, you stupid bitch he pities you because what I did was ALL his fault. I've seen it before. Go ahead, go for it, shoot, I dare you, you don't have the balls." I move my wrist only to be stopped by someone roughly pulling me off Johns, before I can even process what's happening I'm on my feet being manhandled.

"Get off me!" They hold me tightly while Johns got up and picked up a blaster and aims for my leg. He smirked as he pulled the trigger. Pain. Horrendous pain shoots through my body. Unbearable. I scream in agony. The person behind me leaves me to my own weight and I immediately grab my thigh, falling to the floor.

I try to control my breathing and I manage to pant out, "Figured you for a pussy Johns. Can't fight like a man, really speaks about your pussy father and your bitch mother doesn't it?" His foot comes into contact with my ribs. Again and again. He stomps on my stomach and my chest. He lowers himself down as I cough, my whole body is in pain. I taste the copper of my blood in my mouth. Johns take the end of the blaster and shoves it into my injured thigh. My body writhes in pain. I scream as my body arches and tears sting my vision. I'm pant trying to put the pain out of my mind. If I focus on something else I won't feel the pain.

"I think you owe me an apology. Come on now…" He's smiling. The prick.

"Fuck you Johns." He moves the blaster to my other thigh and fires. The pain is too much. I can't take it. I feel my vision blacken. I can't pass out. I shake my head ebbing away the black at the corner of my eyes. My eyes are streaming tears now. Where's Riddick? I start to sob. I don't understand.

"I bet you regret leaving Riddick behind don't you?" He's grinning.

I don't say anything. My hair. The transmitter. Why isn't he here? He is supposed to care bout me. Damn him! The lying bastard. He has a right to be fucking guilty. I can't believe I trusted him to have my back. How stupid am I? Can't he hear all of my pain? Son of a bitch! Never around when you fucking need him! The agony is unbearable I feel stupid for even staying to get my answers. I should have just followed the stupid fucking plan.

"I'll make you a deal. If you scream out my name I won't kill you." I spit in his face. He cleans to blood off his face casually. "Have it your way." He digs in his pockets and pulls out two shivs. He shoves them both simultaneously into my thigh wounds.

I writhe in agony, screaming at the top of my lungs. My blood is coating the floor. My body is starting to get cold. "Riddick where are you!?!" I'm sobbing now. Johns stops.

"You can say his name but not mine." He slaps me. I growl out of frustration. Making sure I piss him off enough to keep me going through the agony. Shit, agony is better than the alternative of death. "When Riddick gets her he's going to fucking kill you stupid cunt. Oh is he going to kill you. I'm going to watch in anticipation and approval. You are a waste of sperm. No wonder daddy didn't love you." He punches my stomach this time causing me to cough up more blood.

He pulls the shivs from my thighs where they lost sensation. I scream out and I pound the floor from the new found pain. Fucking Riddick. After he rescues me I'm going to kill him. Some galactic murderer he is. "I'm running out of snappy insults her Riddick, any time now you fucking asshole. Really, I'm bleeding everywhere. Did you stop for coffee or something? Pick me up a macchiato, extra caramel."

"Riddick can't hear you, you stupid bitch—" He stops when he hears a gurgling sound and I see a body crumple to the floor.

"It's about fucking time Prince Charming, where's my coffee?" He's holding nothing but two blood coated shivs. "That's just selfish Riddick." Any other time he would have laughed but I'm pretty sure the blood coating my legs and the floor and my tear streaked face are why he keeps his expression set in stone.

Riddick looks into my eyes and stops walking as Johns lifts the gun to in my general direction. Riddick looks from the gun to me.

"Move and I kill her."

"Riddick, if you don't move. I'm going to die anyway." I feel a swift kick to my ribs that hitches my breath.

"Shut it, bitch"

I look around the floor. I see my shiv. It's a foot away. He's only looking at Riddick. He underestimates me.

"I'll do it and you know I will. Don't fuck with me on this one Riddick, we both know I'm capable."

I inch my hand to it slowly so he doesn't suspect anything with my sudden movement.

"You shoot Johns and I swear I will kill everything you hold dear, everyone you've ever loved, and I will kill anyone you've ever met. It'll be like you never existed."

I inch my body slowly. A couple of inches, COME ON AMANDA!

"All this over some bitch Riddick. You really are getting soft. If I kill her I die, If I don't, I die. Seems like I'm fucked either way, but she's been bleeding out for a while now, you think you can save her Riddick? Tick, Tock. Tick, Tock."

Got it. It's now or never. I have to strike. I grasp it and I look at the blaster pointed at me. I muster all of the strength I can. No regrets Amanda. He raped you. I grab his arm and twist it away from me. It was weak. I took him by surprise. I yank his arm closer to me. He fires into the wall as I run the shiv from his shoulder to his wrist I dig it as deep as I could knowing I was hitting arteries. His arm was gushing blood. I move from that deep gash and I stab his crotch. His screams of agony bring a smile to my face. I pull the blade out and he falls to the floor. I move the shiv to his throat. I see Riddick come over and grab the blood covered blaster off of the floor and throw it to the other side of the ship.

I hesitate. I want to kill him. Make him feel my hurt and pain. I want to but I can't move my hand. Damn it. I use my other hand to grab his collar. "Don't mistake my kindness for weakness you piece of shit. I'm above murder." I take the shiv and I smash it back down into his crotch. I push myself away from him. Riddick grabs the shiv from what used to be Johns dick as he screams out on pain. He kicks Johns in the face knocking him out and he grabs the shackles that were supposed to be for him and fits them onto Johns. Riddick walks over to me and crouches gently lifting me from my own blood. He carries me into the med bay.

"You lied to me." Tears are in my eyes.

"We can argue later Manda. In other words shut the fuck up so I can save your life. Lights ten percent" He places me down on the med bay table. He takes of his goggles and pulls out a thin tube and a rubber band, from one of the drawers beneath the table. He ties it around my arm and stabs my vein and does the same thing to his own arm. He's giving me his blood. I see him grab a vial of morphine and he injects some into the tube. The pain declines.

"I should have followed the plan…" My voice is coarse.

"Shut up Amanda, seriously." He's avoiding my gaze.

"HEY!" He looks into my eyes. "I thought that I told you the people that I care about call me Manda. You are definitely someone I care about." I chuckle, which leads to a series of coughing fits. I'm tasting more and more blood.

"Seriously, I can't work with you yabbering about and coughing up blood. Now shut up so I can stop this bleeding." He pulls out a wand and runs it over my chest. I start gasping for air. My lung. It feels like someone is sitting on my chest. I can't breathe. I panic. Riddick notices my breath is irregular and he searches the drawers for something. He starts slamming them and then he pulls it out, a syringe.

He walks towards me. I can barely see. The pressure in my chest is growing. I can't breathe. I feel my eyelids getting heavy. I look at Riddick and I feel my heartbeat slow. I exhale and then all I can see is black.


	6. Three Months

She was dead. I searched and found what I needed. I heard her heart slow to a stop, I needed to hurry up. It was her right lung. I grabbed the syringe and plunged it into her lung and I heard her body take in a huge breath. Her heart rate was shaky but it started on its own after I re-inflated her lung. She was unconscious. At least she was alive. Why didn't she follow the plan? I growl. I knew this shit was going to happen. I pick up the wand and I run it over her torso healing her internal injuries. Once I'm sure I've stopped the bleeding I move to her ribs, setting them. Four broken ribs. She never fucking listens. Always has to do shit her way. The plan would have worked.

* * *

_I remember looking her in the eye. "I don't want you to do this Manda."_

_She smiled, "It's relatively simple Riddick. I go to Johns, see how many men he has on his boat, I lie and say I took you out because I hate you, and I tell you how many are headed your way. I get out and you kill everybody." It sounded simple enough. But I hadn't added Amanda's need for answers._

"_I can handle this myself, you know." I had walked into her room after she had gotten dressed. _

"_Well you're not going to." Her voice was stern. She wasn't going to back down._

"_Here." I handed her a small transmitter. I'll be damned if I let her go into that ship without me hearing every single thing that's going on. She looks at my hand and grabs the transmitter. She already knows my reasoning. She also has probably deduced that in no way is she leaving this apartment without the transmitter. She grabs her hair and winds it pinning it into place. She grabs the transmitter and shoves it into the tuft of hair. She smiles as she looks at herself in the mirror. "Take this too and don't lose it." I toss her a sheathed shiv and she also put it in her cluster of hair. "Any sign of trouble and this shit plan is over and done with and I'm coming in to get you, do you understand?"_

_She puts her shoes on and looks at me. "Riddick, don't get me shot. If I can handle it I'll say a safe word, something I would never say in any other situation." She pauses. "Baby." _

"_Hell fucking no. No safe word. Shit goes south I'm coming to get you. That is it." She actually expects me to just stand around if she's getting hurt just because she thinks she can handle it, fucking Amanda._

"_Bye Riddick, Don't get me shot. The plan will work. Just give me a chance." She walks over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. She moves toward the door and before she can open it I have her pinned against the door._

"_What kind of goodbye was that?" I whispered into her mouth before I claimed it as my own. I stroked her tongue roughly with mine, bruising her lips. I circulated my tongue through her mouth. I felt a growl rising in my throat and a familiar tightening in my pants that I always came from a kiss with Manda. She moaned only making it worse. I moved to grasp one of her breasts and wrap one of her legs around me as I ground my pelvis into hers. I heard heart rate increase and she started to pant._

"_Ri-" she exhaled, "Riddick, I-" I massaged her breast through her shirt, purposefully throwing off her train of thought. I knew she was going to stop me, so why not have fun beforehand. She moaned again. I moved to suck at the pulse point on her neck, gently nipping at it with my teeth. She bucked against me. Then she pulled her leg from around so my waist and pushed me away. Or shall I say I let her push me away._

"_Asshole, you did that on purpose." She was still breathing heavily and I smirked at her. She straightened her clothes and glared at me. I chuckled. She opened the door and turned around, "We'll finish that a little later, shall we?"_

"_As long as you don't end up dead, I don't do dead bodies." She laughed even though I was being serious. "Be careful."_

"_I will." And she closed the door._

* * *

I open up the bottle of antiseptic as I run it through the blaster wounds on her thighs. I want to kill that stupid son of a bitch, but I have to take care of Amanda first. I can feel my beast inside going fucking nuts but I can't kill him until I know that she's okay. I take off her pants so that the wound can be repaired properly. I realize that her femurs are fractured. I heal the blaster wounds with the wand and I wrap her thighs. I have to make casts for them so they can heal straight.

I make sure that I have fixed everything that I can and that her casts are set properly and I kiss her forehead and I set out of the med bay to where I left Johns. The fucking pussy is still unconscious, I want to rip this asshole to shreds. I can't help it, I feel my beast clawing at me to get out and then I remember what she said. "She's above killing him." I say out loud but the beast laughs maniacally and his response is he's not. I walk over to him and I slap him awake. He looks dazed and then his eyes glaze over in fear.

"If she dies, so do you, you got me?" He remained silent. I grab him and drag him to the cryo tubes. I shove him in one and close the door. That solves that problem for now. I move about the ship disposing of the body and cleaning all of Manda's blood off the floor. There was so much. I can't believe that she's still even alive. Fucking Mercs. Fucking Amanda, I told her this was a stupid fucking idea, but did she listen? No. She never fucking listens. This is all her fault. If she dies from this shit, it's all her fault. If she dies I'll blame myself. I could have stopped her. But no I didn't. I walk back into the med bay to see her right where I left her. Her heart rate was steady but she should have been awake by now. I walk over to the machine by the operating table and I run some diagnostics.

The computer beeps and in red capitals in front of a blue background it reads:

SEVERE BLOOD LOSS

FOUR BROKEN RIBS

TWO FRACTURED FEMURS

SHATTERED SACRAL BONE

PUNCTURED RIGHT LUNG

CONCUSSION

INTERNAL BLEEDING

CHANCES OF SURVIVAL: 22

CURRENT STATUS: COMATOSE

I swear under my breath. I look over at Amanda. "You better beat the odds bitch, because you fucking owe me."

I stormed out of the room and to the flight deck. When I got clearance I hauled ass off that fucking planet. I hat staying in one place too long, especially with those mercs bodies just waiting to be found by some unsuspecting neighbor of Amanda's. You stay in one place to long and you get caught. I got lucky. Nobody came looking for this boat. I guess everybody hates Johns. So I stayed in the Shipping Lanes mostly, trying to keep a low profile. I dropped down to planets to refuel and get supplies and that was a bout it. I used Johns credits, it wasn't like he needed them.

Amanda still hadn't woken up. I went into her room everyday to check on her vitals and status which were always the same. I tried not to spend too much time in there with her. It just felt awkward. Two weeks passed. Same routine. Stopping to get supplies and then heading back out with a full tank of fuel and a cabinet full of food. I wasn't bothered by the loneliness. You jus get used to it. The talking to yourself in your head or out loud. Not having to explain anything to anyone.

I wandered around the ship or into the gym whenever I needed to let out some steam. I repaired little things to keep myself busy. I updated the ship systems. I went through my record reminiscing on the good old days. Then I saw some stuff that got pinned on me that I wasn't even fucking responsible fore. If they would have asked I would have told the truth. Fucking mercs. I don't strangle or use blasters. I go for the sweet spot with my shiv. Always have, always will. I prefer it to be up close and personal, blasters are for pussies.

A month passes and I remove Manda's casts. Her bones healed perfectly. But her brain still won't let her wake up. Her vitals are still the same and the machine is still showing coma but her body is literally fully functional. I get out the brush and I start to brush her hair. I learned over the pat month that if you didn't it would get matted and messed up and if she wakes up, when she wakes up she'd kick my ass for letting her hair get fucked up. I started talking to her over the past month too.

I hear that it stimulates the mind. I told her stories that I had heard in the Slam. I told her the story of what happened on T2 with Jack and Imam the Holy Man. I told her how I saved them and I got that stupid fuzzy feeling. I told her how fucking obvious it was that Jack was a girl and how that prick Toombs wanted to sacrifice Jack because she was on her period. I told how Caroline sacrificed herself. I told her how Jack asked me about my eyes. I told her about the picture I kept of us. I apologized for not coming to save her sooner. And most importantly of all I told if she didn't wake up I was going to kill her.

I kept out of the cryo bay whenever possible because I didn't want to get the urge to ghost that stupid son of a bitch Johns. I went back to Amanda's planet. My ship was still there. I got what little I had in there making sure I got the picture from inside of my closet compartment and I brought it aboard. I went back to Amanda's apartment against my better judgment. As I walked towards it I saw the missing posters. I saw a picture of Amanda and her description. I grabbed it and folded it, shoving it into my pocket.

I walked into her apartment to see it exactly the way that I had left it, minus the dead bodies. I went to the bedroom and I grabbed all of the clothes I could and I put them into the two duffle bags that I found underneath her bed. I know she needed clothes if she woke up, WHEN she woke up. I had to make myself believe she would, I wouldn't know what to do otherwise. I grabbed the photo album off of the table in the living room on my way out. I returned to my refueled ship with the duffel bags and I put them in my quarters.

I went to the med bay checking Amanda's vitals as usual before I took off. I made sure Johns was still in his fucking tube and I went to get clearance to take off. I got into my pilots seat and I programmed the navigation to cruise through the shipping lanes, like usual. I leaned back in the chair and I put my hand behind my head. I always had the light at ten percent so I never wore my glasses on the ship. A slight beep coming from the console awoke my light sleep. I moved my over the console and I saw the blinking pink light.

I tore ass out of the pilots chair and into the med bay to see Amanda having a seizure on the table. I riffled through the drawer of meds until I heard the flat line from the monitor. I grabbed the paddles and I shocked her. No change. I hit her with the paddles again. No change. "Don't you fucking die on me, I've had to put up with your shit for three months!" I shocked her again and then I heard that faint beeping of her heart. "It's about time that you fucking listened to me." I put the paddles back in their rightful places.

I walked over to the computer and I ran the diagnostic tests. There was a change. He odds dropped to 10 and Blood Clot in the Cerebral Cortex was added to the list. I grabbed the wand to dissolve the clot. I should have caught the stupid clot before. It probably came from her thigh. Once I know that it's dissolved I run the diagnostic over again and the clot shows up in black as a part of her history, just like everything else. I kiss her forehead and I say to her, "You need to wake your fat ass up, it's hard saving your life over and over and it gets old pretty fucking fast." I walk over to the door when I hear her heart rate monitor beep a little faster. I turn around and she's staring back at me.

"Call me fat one more time Riddick, and I swear on all that is holy that I will fucking castrate you. You fucking asshole." Her voice was a little raspy, but the frown on her face meant that she was back, she's alive. I smile at her.

"If I would've known that would have woke you up I would have been talking shit for the past three months."

A/N: Okay originally this was set pre PB, but I needed something for Riddick to talk about so I made it post PB and I switched Toombs and Johns with each other. Sorry it took so long to update. I was seriously considering killing off Manda so you guys better be lucky. I was going to have her die and then be brought back from the Underverse, but that's to simple of a plot considering that's going to be the next Riddick movie anyways. So I just kept her alive. Don't worry there is still some turbulence ahead. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Reviews make my world glittery! LOL


	7. Catch and Release

After Riddick made his little quip he turned around and sat across from me. We stared at each other for a while. I don't have any clue how long I was out, but I saw that Riddick was trying to hide his shock. I learned to read the tiniest emotions he gave off after he came back. Right now it was relief and happiness. How long was I out? I looked around the med bay and I realized Riddick never took his eyes off of me the entire time. He was waiting for me to say something. I wished I could remember everything. I remember the fight. My hands instinctively went to my thighs. I remember stabbing Johns. I smirked. After that it gets fuzzy. Oh no, did I kill him? No way, I couldn't have. I look over at Riddick. His beautiful silver orbs are glistening as they looked at me.

"You thought I was going to die, didn't you?" I smiled at him.

"You're too fucking stubborn to let Johns kill you."

"Correction, I couldn't die without rubbing in your face that you and Johns are stupid enough to underestimate me." He raised his eyebrow at me. He didn't reply. Holy shit, was the big bad Riddick actually admitting defeat. Crematoria is probably freezing over as I think. "I'll take your silence as an, Amanda I apologize for underestimating you and congratulations on coming out of your coma. Really, I thought you were going to die and I am happy you are alive and well." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow as I start cackling and he cracks a smile. I exhale and lay back on the table I close my eyes and enjoy the comfortable silence. I hear a rustling sound and I open my eyes to see Riddick lying on top of me. I smile. His hand strokes me cheek. I move into it. He grins at me. Not the evil mischievous "I'm gonna gut you" smile he gives people. This one was filled with genuine happiness.

"Hi." He keeps his grin and continues to look into my eyes.

I smile back at him. "Hi."

His lips hover over mine. Our breath mingles. Nothing in the world exists but us. A nuclear bomb could have gone off ten feet from us and we wouldn't have even heard it. Our ship could have flown into a supernova and we wouldn't have felt a thing. Our hearts could have exploded and we would never have broken eye contact. If my eyes were burning from not blinking, I didn't feel it. I just felt my overwhelming love for Richard B. Riddick, Escaped Convict, and Mass Murderer. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. I moped for five years after he left, and much to my own anger, I was happy when he came back to me, even though coming back opened up the box that contained all the crap that he put me through.

I wish I could read his thoughts. I wish I could now how he felt about me, was it love? I could ask but Mr. Bad Ass would probably refuse to answer. Emotions weren't Riddick's thing, that was the first thing that I learned about him. He hated them. I mentally shook myself to get back to the task at hand. Sexy escaped convict is laying on top of you, his luscious lips are a millimeter away from yours, oh yeah. He was still looking into my eyes, completely oblivious to my thoughts. He slowly lowered his lips onto mine. Fire erupted in my stomach. Tender and passionate. I can't deny the way that my body reacts to his lips is pure desire. My entire body goes warm, my cheeks catch fire, I feel flames in my stomach as it flips and lurches. Then he slips his tongue into my mouth and I feel the overwhelming desire to moan into his mouth as a clench shoots through my body. His tongue circles mine gently, not needy or hurriedly, it's so different, so passionate that I feel I'm going to have an orgasm right there on table. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips into his mouth. I feel him grinning. The cocky bastard and then to my surprise he grinds his pelvis lightly into mine, eliciting another moan from me. The moans are making the kiss get more heated. Riddick has total control over me, I'm way to into this to even want to fight him for it. He grinds into me lightly again, I exhale into his mouth. His tongue is still on mine and I can't help but want to take his clothes off and fuck him senseless on the table. I try to thrust into him. Riddick expected it and his hands quickly move to my hips, refusing them the right to move. I groan loudly and Riddick gives off a low husky laugh. I know he can smell my arousal. He gets off of me in a flash. I gasp and look around as he stares at me from the chair. "You are such a fucking tease!" I growl sitting up on the table, glaring at him.

"Manda, you just got out of a three month coma. The last thing I want is you heart to give out while you scream my name in pure ecstasy." He smirks and I flick him off. The asshole.

Three months? Holy shit. Wait Johns. "What happened to dickface?" I ask trying to stand. I fail miserably and Riddick runs over to me and grabs my hips before I hit the floor. He steadies me.

"He's in the cryo bay."

I turned around and looked at him totally shocked and almost falling over because my head was spinning. "Y-you-you-you didn't kill him?" I stuttered the shock was obvious in my voice.

"After I patched you up, I shoved him in one of the chambers and avoided the bay as much as I could." He was holding my hips as he spoke and the confusion must have showed on my face. He raised and eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

He totally ignored my question and looked forward. "Come on." I looked at him and resisted the urge to glare at him for totally ignoring my question. I urged my legs to support me and I made unsteady steps out of the lab. I went down the hallway and passed a gym and a bedroom. I saw a kitchen at the end of the hallway. As I steadily moved with Riddick next to me to make sure I didn't face plant in the hallway my stomach growled signaling how hungry I was. Riddick chuckled. I wondered how I looked. When we reached the kitchen Riddick guided my into a chair. As soon as I opened my mouth to protest he glared at me and I grumbled and hit my head against the table. I sat there while he whipped up some coffee and made spaghetti. When he was done I had laid my head on my arm and I was just dreamily watching him as I moved. I sat up as he placed the coffee with lots of cream and lots of sugar and the spaghetti in front of me. I started to dig in starving and I looked up as I felt Riddick's eyes on me. I suddenly felt really self conscious and I looked up at Riddick dropping the fork.

"How horrible do I look?" I had my mouth open in horror as he laughed at me.

I got up from the table and put up my hand when he tried to help. I moved to where I saw the bedroom and slipped in. I didn't want to intentionally blind myself so I called out for the lights to switch from 10 to 30. I looked in the mirror and noticed immediately that my hair was a good 4 inches longer. I instinctively felt it. It was combed and I saw my lips weren't cracked, they were as soft as ever. I turned around and saw that I had lost around ten pounds. No biggy. I looked at the doorway and saw Riddick looking at me.

"You didn't really think I'd let you look hideous, did you?"

I moved to him as he pulled his arms around me and we walked back to the kitchen, "Kind of, yeah." I chuckled as Riddick growled out of disapproval.

When we finished eating and our coffee. I yawned and Riddick immediately got up and said that I was going to sleep. "Riddick, I've been sleeping for three months!" I moaned as he practically dragged me down the hallway. He shot me a "does it look like I care" look and put me in the bed. I looked over at him noticing the worry marks across his forehead and the light circles underneath his eyes. "When was the last time you slept Riddick?" He just stared at me. "Get your butt in this bed Riddick." He continues to stare at me. I cross my arms defiantly. "You don't sleep neither do I." He glares at me now. "You can keep watch next to me. I can't get attacked in space genius, and if I do have some kind of medical thing, then guess what you'll be right next to me to play hero." He growls as I shoot an eyebrow up. He gets up and moves into bed behind me. He snuggles into me and I move against him, bringing us as close as possible with clothes on. I fall asleep with his strong arms around me.

I wake up lying almost on top of Riddick. Damn he must have really been exhausted. He didn't even wake up when I did. I gently move off of him and off the bed. I move out of the room quickly and I head to the pilots ship. I go to the pilots chair and I look out at the shipping lanes. My eyes spot a camera in the corner. Holy crap the ship has cameras. I mile to myself as I turn to the computer and I do some digging. After five minutes I find it. I access the archives for three moths prior and I watch as Riddick carries me into the med bay. I switch to the med bay and I am shocked at how fucked up I really was. I move my eyes over the screen as I see Riddick plunge the syringe into my chest and heals my wounds. I play it at 5 times the normal speed. I see Riddick kiss me before he walks out. He comes back in an hour later and checks the monitor his face looks somber and guilt ridden. He wasn't even trying to hide it. I see his lips move. I look at the console and I rewind it. I turn up the volume a little and I hear, "You better beat the odds bitch, because you fucking owe me."

If this was a cartoon my jaw would have literally been on the floor. I continue to fast forward. He comes in and checks the monitors everyday. After a month he comes in and starts to comb my hair. I needed it too. I can't believe he let my hair get matted like that. The next day he told me some story he had heard in the Slam. It was about how some moron got his arms ripped off for stealing from him, gut he actually had no clue who the hell he had done this too. He had Boogeyman status. We both chuckled. I went to the next day and that's when he started the story about being crashed on a planet with some merc and how he had to save everyone because of the shining on his eyes. I smiled when he said he got this fuzzy feeling when he saved them. One thing was constant every time he spoke he told me that if I didn't come back to him he'd kill me. I smiled every time I heard him say it. I saw the way he treated me. So tenderly, lovingly, that I doubt he would have acted that way had I been awake. He told me those stories until yesterday when I had the seizure. I turned up the volume and I heard him screaming at me, "Don't you fucking die on me, I've had to put up with your shit for three months!" I sat shocked that I was literally dying and he was screaming at me, but his harsh words probably pulled me back, no. His voice **is** what brought me back, not to mention the defibrillator. I watched as I woke up and I thought about watching him on me on the table but I decided against it, turning off the archives. By the time I moved from the flight deck and down to the cryo area, three hours had passed. I looked at Johns in the cryo tube. His crotch had dried blood all over it. I'm pretty sure his body healed itself while it was being cryoed.

"What are you doing down here?" A harsh voice came from behind me. I didn't even turn around to respond.

"I just wanted to see him." I replied studying his face as he slept.

"You can't just sneak off, what if something would have happened?" I felt the bitterness in his voice. I didn't respond, I just turned around and hugged him, I couldn't even be mad or frustrated toward him after I saw the archives, after they way he treated me. I didn't want to fight with him ever again. I snuggled into his chest and he put his arms around me as I felt my body become ravaged with sobs and he held me close to him as I cried. I was crying for the months that I lost, crying for what I put Riddick through, crying for everything that happened to me because of the asshole in the tube in front of me. I don't know how long we were sitting there for but Riddick didn't mind. He kept up the slow circles on my back and the soft words telling me that everything was okay. After I abated my tears I took a deep breath and pushed myself away from Riddick. He looked at me shocked when I began to speak shaking my head.

"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you. I put you through so much for my own fucking selfishness. I almost died because I was only thinking about myself. I can't believe that I even made sense of that in my head! I am so sorry for everything Riddick and I would totally understand if you landed somewhere and just tossed me out. This was all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I crumbled to the floor as fresh tears sprang from my eyes. I felt useless and stupid. I can't believe that I put him through hell for three months. I made him take care of me and for what? It was all for nothing. Riddick moved toward me and I scrambled backwards, "Don't Riddick."

He took a deep breath and started toward me again and again I backed up. I brought my hands to wipe my tears from my face and Riddick was next to me grasping my wrists before I could back away. I whimpered trying to pull away but he had a vice grip on my wrists. "Stop it!" He growled at me looking into my eyes. I turned away. "Look at me." I shook my head as a refusal. He shook me and repeated sternly, "Look. At. Me." I tried to calm down as I turned to look at him, into his eyes. "Yeah, you should have stuck to the plan, but don't for a fucking second blame yourself for what that fuck did to you now or five years ago. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fucking fault. It was his fault that you almost died. Nobody's but his. Who the fuck are you to tell who I deserve, huh? I make decisions like that on my own! Along with whom I allow to be on my ship. Get that through your fucking head Amanda."

I was so shocked by what he said that I just stared at him. He still had that vice grip on my wrists made me unable to run away. We just sat looking at each other. I didn't know what to say, his words brought me to my senses. Johns was responsible, even though I felt that it was still my fault, it made sense. I shook my head slowly, affirming that I understood what he said. Riddick loosened his grip on me. I moved my eyes to Johns in the cryo tube and I stood up. I grabbed on of the blasters from the side holsters and started towards the tube and I pressed the open button. Johns groggily stepped forward fell to the floor. I could see a long a along his arm and I smirked knowing that I was the one put it there. Riddick was behind me probably wondering what the fuck I was doing. I walked over to Johns and kicked him so he was face up on the floor. I saw fear flood through his eyes as he saw the blaster in my hand, it might have also come from my disheveled appearance and my tear streaked face, who knows.

"You took away three months and a day of my life." I pointed the blaster at his face and he whimpered. "You raped me and tortured me." I pushed the blaster closer to his face kneeling down. "You almost killed me and then underestimated my strength." I was an inch away from his face and I had the blaster at the side of his head. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't blow you fucking head off."

He looked from me to Riddick, pleading with his eyes. "I said talk you son of a bitch or so help me I will blow your fucking brains out."

"I-I-I can report Riddick as dead! Yeah and you two can live happily ever after. I swear I won't tell nobody he's alive," he stammered. I stood up and stuck my foot on his throat and I looked at Riddick. I hope we're thinking the same thing.

"Get up!" I snarl. He obediently stands up. "Flight deck." I shove him as he almost runs to the flight deck computers. I watch over his shoulder he types and I make sure he isn't fucking me over. Once he's finished he turns to me. "Cryo bay." I say coldly and we walk back to the cryo bay. "The thing is Johns, I would take your word, but it's shit, isn't that right Riddick?" I see Riddick nod from the corner of my eye. I look down at Johns.

"No— Wait! I swear I'll—" That was the last thing he said as shot him in the head. I shocked myself. I never thought that I could kill someone, but here was proof that I could. No emotion was on my face. I looked at my hand and I dropped the blaster. I felt adrenaline flowing through my veins and my body shook from the increase of blood flow. My heart was beating out of my chest. I looked at the hole in Johns' head and I smiled. I was satisfied with what I had done. Grim horrible satisfaction. Is that why he does it? For the blood rush?

I turned to see Riddick with his arms crossed looking back at me. I walked over to him and we locked eyes. I understood. I felt the primal surge in my body at the realization of what I had done. I heard Riddick give off a growl and his lips were on mine slamming me into the wall of the ship. I moaned into his mouth as he tore the t-shirt I was wearing, exposing my breasts. He ripped off my pants and wrapped my legs around his hips. I was only clad in underwear while he still had all of his clothes on. I was too wrapped up in the heat of our bodies to care. He brought his mouth to my nipple and I moaned in ecstasy as he clamped down with his teeth. I was grinding against him as he continued his antics on my other breast. He growled as my moans started to come more frequently. He ripped of my underwear and shoved two fingers into my opening. I moaned louder. As my muscles clamped down on his fingers his fingers went to my clit moving in circles, I was screaming now and I was getting to the point where I couldn't take it anymore. Riddick felt my orgasm coming and quickened his pace, sinking his teeth into my shoulder as I came screaming loudly.

I was seeing spots in my vision as I rode out the aftermath of my orgasm moaning slightly as Riddick continued to push his fingers in and out of me. He kicked his cargo pants off and tore off his shirt, how he did it with one hand I have no idea. Riddick withdrew his hand as I groaned in protest. He licked my juices from his fingers as I watched him. He then took me into a passionate kiss. I could taste myself as our tongues swirled together and before I could even brace myself, he shoved his dick into me. I screamed out in pain. He moved hard and fast, not even allowing me to get used to him. I felt like I was on fire. And slowly I felt pleasure seeping through the pain. Soon I was meeting his every thrust and clawing at his back, leaving deep red marks across perfect body. He was growling and grunting and I was screaming to the high heavens. I felt his pace quicken and his hand going back to my already abused clit and with three flicks of his thumb, I was coming again, this time he came with me, inside of me. He gave a few weak thrusts causing me to yelp. I felt him softening within me and I went to move my legs from his waist. H e grabbed me and spoke in a rough low voice.

"Mine."

So there we sat. My legs around his waist, completely sated. Completely oblivious to the fact that we had just had the best fucking sex ever in front of a corpse. Totally happy in one another's arms. Glad to be so open with one another. Our inner beasts finally relaxed and calm.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: That is the end boys and girls. I didn't want the fairytale happy ending so I tried to leave it open for interpretation, oh and the whole screaming each others name thing is so cliché I couldn't force myself to write it in. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Sorry for how long this update took. I bet you guys were constantly checking your emails. I know I do. I am working on a vampire story right now [Insert shameless plug here and if you guys are interested give it a gander. As far as a sequel to this one, I don't know but I guess that's all up to you guys. Thanks for letting my warp your minds!

Forever yours,

AMM3485 ( aka Amanda, hahaha yeah I used my name, so sue me!)


End file.
